


Kingdom Hearts 3

by HisXscape



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Darkness, Destiny Islands, Disney, Disney Movies, F/M, Kingdom Hearts 3, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Monsters Inc (2001) References, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), Tangled (2010) References, Toy Story References, Twilight Town, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisXscape/pseuds/HisXscape
Summary: Sora is joined with Goofy and Donald on one last epic adventure to save the light and end Xehanort for good.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework of an older version of this story that I wrote 2 years ago.

                                                                                                    **KINGDOM HEARTS III**

                                                                                                              _Prolouge_

                                                                                                      _Where the Heart Goes_

 

        "Seems like I've been walking for ages," Aqua said trudging along the gloomy pathway of the Realm of Darkness that seemed to lead into oblivion. "How long have I been here?" She walked into the infinite darkness, her head lowered with the dissipating hope of ever getting out.

        Suddenly four large darksides with fierce yellow eyes sprang from the empty pit of nothing below. Aqua gasped in disbelief, summoning the keyblade of her fallen master. "Maybe I should fade into the darkness here." She whispered sadly. The darkside raised its hand, curling it into a fist and preparing a deadly blow when out of nowhere a ray of light appeared. Within a blink of an eye, the creatures were destroyed.

       "I guess it's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile." She then looked down at a blue star shaped charm, her wayfinder. "There's always a way."

        Upon walking within darkness, she approached a gloomy beach. The waves calmly splashed against the sand, whose only form of color reflected from the pale and lonely moon above. A mysterious figure sat upon a rock. The person wore a black hood and seemed to stare off into the distance of the ocean. "Who are you?" Aqua asked politely while standing diagonally across the cloaked individual.

       "Why hello. It's not often I get visitors." His voice was deep and filled with melancholy.

       "Please, call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness? How did you end up here?" Her voice was filled with genuine concern.

       "Well I can tell you this is my second time on these shores, but unfortunately much like the first I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever current carried me here."

       "That's too bad," She said with her head lowering with her spirits. "I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours, unable to escape." She now sat in the sand, her body bathed in the cold moonlight. Off into the lingering darkness she stared.

       "You wish to return to your world?" The lonely man asked while staring at her.

       "Its my friends, I promised I'd be there for them." Aqua responded calmly.

       "Your friends? Somewhere in the scraps of memories I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you- true to his friends and kind. This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe."

       "Keep the light safe? I've been away for too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?" Questioned Aqua.

       "Sad to say they nearly fell to darkness more than once. But at every turn that boy arrived with keyblade in hand to save the day."

        Aqua turned and gasped out loud. "Huh? Wait a sec... Is his name Terra or Ventus?" She was consumed with excitement awaiting for a response or confirmation that her best friends were okay after all.

        The man with the hood nodded. "Neither of those I'm afraid."

        She was crushed in every way possible. "Should have known." Once more she gave her attention to the emptiness that surrounded her.

       "So many are still waiting for their birth by sleep, even me and even you." The man said calmly.

       "What's this boy's name?" Aqua asked with much curiosity.

       "His name is--”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      In a small town a young girl with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes sat in a white room sketching in a notebook. Happily she worked while transported and lost in her passion for art. It was a picture of a boy with large spiky brown hair and a black outfit with an abundance of zippers and buckles. He sat perched up on a slanted palm tree gazing into the orange sunset that fell beyond the horizon of the ocean.  
  
Within that same town, three teenagers sat upon a ledge of a clock tower indulging in sea salt ice cream while admiring a similar sunset.  
  
On that gloomy beach in the Realm of Darkness, Aqua sat in the sand as tears streamed down her pale face. Her cheeks dripping with the hope of the boy that would save the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     They wait for him upon the golden beach of destiny. Where he still sits perched upon that slanted palm tree staring off into the bright sunset.  
  
  
    "Your mind's made up?" Riku asked as he slowly made his way from the wooden bridge to the circular piece of land that Sora sat on.  
  
    "Yeah." He nodded with confidence while holding a glass bottle and a rolled piece of paper with the king's seal stamped on it. A young woman with a pink dress and maroon hair joined the two teens on the beach.   
  
    "Kairi. I- i-" Sora tried to get the words out. She cut him off nodding with great understanding. "It's just, they really need me. I have to go. I am who I am because of them." Sora added.  
  
    She then placed a pink lucky charm, which resembled a wayfinder in his hand, her eyes beaming with approval. "See you soon." Kairi whispered. In time, the world would be saved by these heroes who stood beneath the sunset.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**  
  
                          **

 

 

 

 


	2. Mysterious Tower

 

 

_The light in the darkness leads to the last key._

 

_The keyblade wars are what plunged the true kingdom hearts into darkness. And the x-blade was shattered. But the light in the heart of children rebuilt the world we know today. And the light from the broken x-blade was then divided into seven, to protect the number of pure hearts in the world. And there shall be a great clash between the seven lights and the thirteen darkness…_

_In order for light to prevail against this deadly siege of darkness, we must unite and fight for what we believe to be the truth. Xehanort has returned, and his heart purges on the evil of the worlds. He will stop at nothing to see that he has plenty on his side to fight this war. We must do the same. We must find our guardians of light._

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I believe we need a new keyblade master, one with a new kind of power." Master Yensid said calmly while sitting behind his desk. He wore a long dark blue robe, with a tall matching hat decorated with yellow stars and moons. "Riku, you have come quite a way from light to darkness, and have learned a great deal of morals and the true essence of both. I name you our new true keyblade master."

Overwhelmed with joy, Sora hugged his best friend. "Way to go Riku!" He exclaimed between childish laughter and smiles.

In the corner of the room stood a tall lean figure with large fiery hair. "Ah I'll catch up with ya in no time flat." He said boastfully.

Sora gasped. "What? Lea wants to be a keyblade master!"

"Yeah, I mean I came here to learn how to wield one." He said without a care in the world.

"YOU!?" Riku and Sora both said in complete shock.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. I couldn't get mine to materialize. Must be in the flick of the wrist or something." Within a snap of a second he flicked his wrist summoning a blazing orange keyblade. In utter disbelief everyone in the room, except Yensid, stood. Lea was now a keyblade wielder.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sora and Riku, I am trusting you to another journey in which you search for the remaining heroes of light. Their whereabouts are unknown, some are lost within the darkness of their shattered hearts. However, by traveling the many worlds I know you can do it." Said Yensid.

Proudly, Sora nodded. "You can count on it. I'll find them, and together we'll fight to stop Xehanort."

 

 

Riku stood silently for a moment and let out a soft sigh. “Master, we know that Aqua resides in the Realm of Darkness, but how are we supposed to save her?” He inquired.

 

"You must find the key to return hearts. It is the key to rescuing those connected to Sora’s heart, thus completing their existence to bring the guardians of light to their full power." Said Yensid.

At the sound of this, Lea smiled. For countless days he dedicated his time to fulfilling the request of Yensid: becoming a keyblade wielder. Finally his hard work seemed to be paying off now knowing that this key to return hearts could save the people he cared for most. While working for the bad side, the organization, he had lost so many. Although he always got stuck with the icky jobs, everything was falling perfectly into place for him. Now, he just had to find it first and he knew exactly where to start searching.

 

 

"Sora, take caution. Xehanort is planning on forming a team consumed with darkness. They will stop at nothing to see that darkness wins and you fail." Yensid added with a very stern look on his worn out face.

 

"Do we know who he has on his side so far?" Sora asked in a concerned tone.

 

"Master Xehanort himself as the leader, Young Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Braig, and Isa, with many other candidates he will not reveal." Master Yensid responded. "The key Sora is your heart. You must use that to win." Yensid added calmly.

 

 

"Well then we better begin immediately and find that key to return hearts, but where do we even begin looking for such a thing?" said Riku.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Deep within the castle of oblivion, a sleeping Ventus sat on his secluded throne, a faint smile crossing his face. His birth by sleep was near.


	3. Missing You

In an elegant form of darkness, Lea stepped from his corridor and onto the gleaming pavement of his home, Radiant Garden.

"Not much has changed." He said acknowledging the large pale pink and bronze castle before him. He strided inside shifting his eyes as if hoping to somehow cross paths with someone. However he had a feeling it would never happen. After a long and dreadful walk, he entered a deserted laboratory. Within it, dusty computers and broken buttons and gizmos laid about, triggering him to remember the day it happened

 

He was young then, full of spirit and with a bold heart. It was also at this point in his life when he still had Isa, his very best friend. There Lea stood, in the middle of this ruined lab, remembering the best years of his life before it was destroyed.

It was just a plain summer day in the Radiant Garden. Lea and Isa were troublemakers and had found immeasurable delight in partaking in activities they shouldn't. This would include breaking into Ansem The Wise's castle to watch his fantastic experiments. However, this time they chose the wrong day to enter. Ansem The Wise was nowhere to be found, instead a young man at the time, named Xehanort, was in the lab. Suddenly, a large and frightening guard named Dilan had found them breaking in, and brought them in. All seemed innocent until it was decided by an apprentice, named Braig, to use the young boys as test subjects for their experiment. They were experimenting with darkness, taking hearts and evaluating the ratio of darkness within it.

Lea remembered how horrified he was then. All he could do at that time was grab Isa and make a run for it- but only one made it out that afternoon. The tears were pouring as he reminisced on how badly he wanted nothing more but to save his poor friend. Instead, his friend gave into the darkness and that darkness soon spread to Lea, ruining them both.

Nobodies . That was who they were, however they weren't fragments of what aspect was left of a heart anymore. They were complete again, and Lea was on a mission to find his rebirthed friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What are you doing in here?" Boomed a voice behind him.

Swiftly, Lea wiped his face and turned to examine the familiar face: Dilan. "I just came to check on things here in the old garden."

Dilan let out a laugh as if he were in disgust of the man's presence. "If you're searching for Isa, you're in the wrong place."

"Ah trust me, I gave up that search long ago." His lie wasn't very convincing.

Dilan crossed his arms and smiled suspiciously. "You're up to something, I know it. You're looking for Isa still, and I know exactly where he is. After all he did to you, you still manage to care for him. How sweet." He said with a slither.

"I just want to talk to him, and figure out exactly where his head's at. Hopefully, I can help him see things clear."

"Isa took a little trip between light and darkness, Traverse Town," Lea's eyes widened with hope. But he knew there had to be strings attached. After all, Dilan knew how to manipulate a person's heart well. "If you end up finding him, bring him here for me will ya? The heart shall soon be mended." Dilan said before exiting the laboratory.

 

The heart shall soon be mended.


	4. Between Light and Darkness

Click, clack, click, clack.

Lea's footsteps echoed as he entered the Third District. Noticing that Isa was nowhere in this district, he continued his search in the Second District. "Empty. I'm not surprised. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Dilan was just trying to get rid of me." He said hanging his head down.

 

 

"You have no idea how hard it is to get rid of you, Axel ." Said a monotone voice. Rapidly, Lea summoned his fiery keyblade only to see it was him. Isa.

"Hey the name's Lea, got it memorized!?" He said with a playful smile. Both men wore black cloaks with hoods attached and looked on in the night as both stood.

"Come on Isa, I thought we were friends?" His voice was pleading now.

"What do you want?" The blue haired fellow questioned dully.

 

"Look," Lea said while his keyblade returned to its invisible like state. "Dilan wants me to bring you back to Radiant Garden. He told me you already knew about this. What's going on anyway?" His voice grew angry.

 

Isa smirked. "Do you remember him? The boy from Radiant Garden. You fought him once, when we were young. And you had that pitiful wooden sword." He was laughing menacingly now, extending his arms from his side and tilting his head back.

"What's the point?" Responded a frustrated Lea.

"Soon, he will awaken. And with him will come two others."

Lea grew silent for a split second, resisting the urge to explode. "Isa I'm taking you home now! Got it-"

"Memorized." Isa finished, his words rolling off his tongue as if they were silk. "The heart shall soon be mended." Lea then opened the corridor of darkness and the two were gone.


	5. The Last Seeker

"I guess my work is done." Lea said disappointedly. He had summoned another corridor when suddenly another voice was heard.

"As if, why don't you stay a while. Besides, you know those dark portals can take a toll on one's light heart if they're not careful." Said Braig. He was a tall man with long black hair with streaks of grey. His face bared a long slash on the right side and he wore a black eye patch.

"I don't belong here anymore, and where's Dilan? I'm here for him not you." Lea responded angrily.

"This isn't about him. He's not on our side. You see, after Dilan, Ienzo, Even, and Aeleus regained their hearts they chose to live their lives. Dilan likes to stay in the know, since he is the guard and all, but this is all business Lea." Braig said with a smirk.

"Look I did my part. You want Isa then fine! I have business elsewhere."

"Not on my watch." Isa said summoning his lunatic with an eerie smile.

The fiery red head summoned his dancing flames. "Isa don't make me do this- we're stronger than this and you know it."

Standing nearby Braig broke into laughter. "Relax, don't be such a hot head. All we want is you. Join us Lea, in the new organization."

His green eyes froze with fear as he processed the words he had just heard. "I'm done with Xehanort and his issues. No, even if it means I have to lose my friendship with Isa. I'm not doing it."

Isa chuckled. "His heart really is strong, but this is coming from the same fool who wanted to overthrow the organization. You wanted to be stronger and now we are giving you the opportunity." Isa raised his claymore, his weapon larger and more dangerous. He went berserk, his hair raising and his eyes beaming with rage. However, he seemed unlike himself. It was almost as if he were possessed.

 

 

"No Isa," Lea protested. "It was you who was obsessed with growing stronger in the darkness. I'm not falling for it again." He then lunged his keyblade towards Isa, screaming with anger.

 

Moving from his position, Braig applauded slowly. "Congrats Lea, you chose the losing side. We will get our thirteenth vessel, whether you like it or not. Watch out. And tell Sora to keep doing what he's doing. He will bring us our vessel." He said with a smirk.

 

"He already has two of the guardians for his own."


	6. Olympus Coliseum

Sora, Donald and Goofy landed in the golden sand of the Olympic Coliseum, perfectly aligned with chiseled quartz columns and golden candles. Standing at the steps of the entrance was Philoctetes, a short red satyr, bursting with sass.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! What brings you here?" Phil questioned.

"Hey Phil, I need to get some practice in and work on my strength. I have a very important battle ahead of me." Said Sora.

"Well, you're just in luck. There's a tournament going on that you should join. Hercules is inside, go find him." Phil said nonchalantly.

 

 

Inside the arena, Hercules was slamming wooden boxes and hurling barrels. With a jolt of energy he screamed and lunged towards his targets.

"Hercules, you've got company." Phil called.

Instantly the gigantic hero turned around and smiled brightly at the sight of old friends.

"Hey what's up! Are you gonna join the tournament? It's been awhile since I've had real competition." Hercules said.

Sora cocked his head and placed his hands behind his head while laughing. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to fight in a few rounds."

The tournament started with the heroes smashing through barrels and boxes, and running through obstacle courses. Sora leaped in the air and sliced through the crate, then at the other. Hercules punched his way through the endless abyss of barrels and hammered them out of existence. The two went at it until finally there were no more barrels or boxes. When enough was enough, it was time for the fight of the century. Hercules and Sora stood across from each other ready to start.

"Hope your ready, I won't go easy." Hercules said with a playful smile.

Sora summoned his keyblade, his face intense and strong.

"1,2,3 GO!"

Suddenly there was a loud groan, and the entire coliseum shook aggressively. In complete shock everyone stood frozen with fear.

"What the Hera was that!?" Phil questioned.

"It sounds like it came from outside the coliseum," Hercules said reassuringly. "C'mon Sora, let's go check it out."

 

 

 

Outside the coliseum gates was the city of Thebes, a rough but booming city. It was bustling with people all moving in a frenzy. Buildings were ruined and everything seemed chaotic.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you know what happened?" Hercules asked a lady sweeping the steps of an old shop.

She was shaken and could hardly get her words out. "I don't know, I was just minding my business when all of a sudden an earthquake happened." Just as she spoke, the earth started to twist and shake once more. And a loud groan could be heard again.

A young boy was seen running into town screaming. "Hercules, Hercules! Help!"

"What happened?" Sora questioned.

"The shaking and loud noise is coming from outside of town. Please go look, I'm really scared mister." The little boy said.

 

 

 

Suddenly the young boy who was just in town crying for help came waddling towards Hades. The human then transformed into two small little henchmen, Paine and Panic.

"Paine and Panic here to report," they said proudly. "Hercules is on his way, and guess who's with him!?" Hades looked on with an expression of concern. "Sora!" They responded.

"Wonderboy always has to be so noble and now that annoying kid is with him too." Hades said.

 

 

"Stop right there Hades!" Sora shouted.

"Should have known you were behind all this." Hercules added between cold glares.

 

Hades smiled and looked at the young heroes. "Well, what do ya know. Killed two birds with one stone." With confusion the heroes stood when suddenly the ground split into two, and the earth began to shake. A loud booming groan could be heard and a large rock monster revealed itself. Hades disappeared along with his wicked minions.

"Sora look out!" Donald quacked as a massive monster rock like monster appeared.

Simultaneously, everyone jumped and lunged toward the large rock titan. The monster roared and lifted its crusty arm to attack. Sora spun and attempted to summon one of his old special attacks, when suddenly a large bright train appeared, and Sora was riding it. The train rolled up all the way into the sky, allowing Sora to get the perfect aim to hit his target. When he was ready, he leaped off the train and attacked, killing the rock titan.

 

Suddenly, Phil came running frantically. "Are you all okay?" He asked.

"Everything is fine, the shaking and loud noises were coming from the rock titan." Hercules responded exhaustingly.

"Where did Hades go?" Wondered Phil.

"He's probably back in the underworld finding out another way to ruin everything. Now that we know it's him everything will be fine." Hercules said to Phil. He then turned towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy with a bright smile. "Thank you for helping out. We didn't get to fight in the tournament but there's always next time."

 

 

"I'll come back Herc, I promise." Sora said as he rested his hands behind his head and smiled.

 

One world down and many more to go.


	7. Enchanted Dominion

While Sora and his party were landing in the Olympic Coliseum, Riku and Mickey were landing in the world known as the Enchanted Dominion.

Riku and King Mickey arrived in a bright green forest near a small lake. Upon their arrival they were greeted by heartless.

Riku summoned his Way to the Dawn keyblade and leaped toward the target. Mickey revealed his Starlight keyblade and joined in. Hand in hand they slashed through the monsters until there were none left.

 

 

 

Then they swiftly came upon the castle gates only to see a young prince dashing off on his white horse and into the silent forest.

They continued walking inside where they ran into a young lady dressed in a slim pink dress with pointy white straps that hugged her shoulders and long curly blonde hair.

"Hello there. I'm Riku and this is King Mickey. We are wondering if you've ever seen anyone around with key- a key like this." He revealed his keyblade.

"Oh why, once I met a boy but that was long ago. Back when I was held hostage in that strange world." She responded softly.

"Have you seen any other keyblade wielders besides that boy?" Mickey asked.

"No I'm sorry. I'm sure Prince Phillip would know but unfortunately he just went away on a royal conference. He won't be back for a few days. I could really use an extra set of hands if you don't mind though."

"Sure. We can help." Riku said nicely.

They were ushered into the ballroom which was blank and barren. "I'm throwing a ball for Prince Phillip's arrival and I need these decorations to be put up. I'll be right down the hall if you need me." She then gracefully exited the room.

 

The trio diligently helped out with decorations when suddenly more heartless appeared. Without any hesitation, Riku leaped and began to fight. When the heartless were defeated, a green and yellow flame began to burn in the center of the room. In a portal of darkness, Maleficent revealed herself. She was a tall and slender woman with pointy horns and an evil raven on her shoulder.

"Maleficent." Riku said angrily.

She let out an evil cackle and grinned. "I do expect an invitation to this party you are all having. I love good entertainment." She said.

"You're not wanted!" King Mickey said with his small mouse-like voice.

"Not wanted? Well oh dear. I suppose I shouldn't help you find those keyblade wielders you search for." She said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?” Said Riku.

She then vanished into a flame with a loud evil laugh. From outside the ballroom a screech could be heard. It was princess Aurora screaming for help as heartless surrounded her. Riku and King Mickey summoned their weapons and began fighting. Riku turned his blade and sliced through the heartless as king mickey jumped and shot a beam of light with his starlight keyblade.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." Aurora said when all the monsters were defeated. A group of guards came rushing in to check on the princess.

"We need to find Maleficent." King Mickey said.

"C'mon follow me. I have an idea." Riku said as he ran out the hall and outside into the crisp silent forest.


	8. Forbidden Mountain

“Those boys have no idea.” Hades sang while laughing. Sitting to his right was Maleficent, who stared with great satisfaction.

 

“They'll never figure out how to get to the realm of darkness!” A large and spooky figure shouted.

 

“As long as we continue this game and keep them away from the key, we'll be fine.” Dr. Facilier said calmly.

 

“I could pull some tricks up my sleeve, lock them in a tower and they'll never find it.” A vivacious Mother Gothel said jokingly.

 

“And that Riku boy is especially wasting his time!” Jafar laughed proudly.

 

Maleficent had risen from the table of villains and scanned the room with a tasteful and wicked smile. “Riku will learn soon enough. He's a smart boy. And when he does learn how to get to the realm of darkness, our little game will get even more fun.”

 

 

 

 

Riku and King Mickey entered the mysterious and frightening castle ready to fight. However, to their disbelief it was empty. No minions, no heartless, and no Maleficent. “Come on, she's got to be around here somewhere.” Riku said fiercely. As they slowly crept through the castle, they noticed a long and dark hallway with a single lit candle. Continuing down the hall there were a set of bars with a young man sitting behind them sadly. He sat with his hands and ankles restrained and his head lowered.

 

“Who are you?” Riku asked kindly. The young man was startled and looked up. His dark brown hair sat neatly upon his head, his dashing blue eyes looked on in despair.

 

“I'm Prince Philip. Did Maleficent capture all of you as well?” He responded.

 

“No, but don't worry we're gonna get you out of here.” Said Mickey.

 

As Mickey worked to remove the shackles, Riku stood by and watched for any heartless or a sign of Maleficent.

 

“What happened to you Phillip?” Riku inquired. “Weren't you supposed to be at the Royal conference?”

 

Prince Phillip sighed as the events resurfaced in his mind. “I was on my way, but as I was riding through the forest I encountered strange monsters. I tried to fight them off but they just kept multiplying. Suddenly I saw a bright flame and it was Maleficent. Next thing you know I'm chained up in her dungeon.” Finally, the prince was freed and the three of them raced down the hall towards the main entrance.

 

 

Simultaneously, Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed their gummi ship in the quiet forest of the Enchanted Dominion. "Wow this place sure looks peaceful. You sure there's any heartless here?" Goofy questioned.

"Let's take a quick look around." Sora said. All seemed fine until Donald let out the loudest quack in the history of ducks!

"Sora! Goofy! Look!" The small bird said as he jumped in fear and pointed at the large black castle engulfed by dark flames outside the meadow.

"Who do you think lives there?" Goofy questioned shyly.

"I think I know who..." Sora said. Full of vim and vigor, the classic trio made their way into the forbidden mountain. Once inside they noticed how eerily quiet it was. There they stood, analyzing the scene.

 

As Riku, Mickey, and Prince Philip sprinted towards the entrance a swarm of evil henchmen blocked their way. Sora, Goofy, and Donald were there as well and Instantly summoned their weapons and began fighting. King Mickey and Riku followed close behind while Phillip drew his sword of truth out to help. The six of them fought off the horde of vile men until there were none left. That was when the mistress of all evil herself appeared.

 

“So we meet again.” The evil fairy cackled. She stood in the center of the main entrance hall, dressed in a long black robe with a small raven bird decorated with ebony feathers on her shoulder. “It appears Sora, that you're on a mission to save some friends of yours.” She hissed.

 

“It appears that you're right. What's your point?” Sora responded dryly with his keyblade in his hand, ready to strike.

 

“Poor Aqua, trapped in the Darkness. If only you knew how to get to there to save her.” She had a faint smile on her pale green face. Her eyes then shifted towards Riku and she let out a chuckle. “Master Riku, I'm sure you know how to get there. With all of the darkness in your heart, you could easily transport there.”

 

“No. I refuse to use the darkness. I won't let it consume my heart ever again!” Riku said. Maleficent then summoned a swarm of shadows that surrounded Riku. In anger he swung his blade but it was no use. Just as the heartless had done earlier to Phillip, they were multiplying rapidly. Sora and Mickey had attempted to save him but Maleficent cut them off.

 

“Give in Riku to the tiny speck of Darkness that still resides in your heart! Don't you want to save Aqua? You must submit to darkness in order to enter its realm. Let darkness consume you.” Maleficent shouted as more and more shadows began to engulf Riku.

 

Riku shouted in pain as the darkness grew stronger. He desperately wanted to resist but for some reason he couldn't. It was almost as if his heart knew deep down, that the darkness was where he belonged. In a flash of a second, Riku disappeared along with all of the shadows.

 

“Riku! No!” Sora screamed. In a fit of rage Sora lunged his keyblade at Maleficent. She stood and laughed uncontrollably as she slowly began to get bigger.

 

Her body had expanded and had grown a long scaly tale. Her teeth were razor sharp with a snake like tongue placed in between. With each breath she took flames had grown and thorns engulfed the entrance. Maleficent had transformed herself into a large dragon.

Sora charged towards the dragon and pierced a forceful blow into her neck. Viciously, she screamed and snapped her large mouth towards Sora and exhaling a ball of fire. King Mickey sprang into the air and stunned her fireballs with a thwart of his blade. Below him were Goofy, Donald, and Phillip who kicked and slashed at the dragon. Ready to end this battle, Phillip threw his sword to Sora, who caught it easily. Sora then used the prince as a boost and jumped in the air with the sword aiming for the heart of Maleficent. He plunged the sword into the dragon's chest and fell back down to the ground.

 

Engulfed in flames, she screamed and hissed as her body slowly transformed back to normal. “Now Riku is in the darkness. There's nothing you can do about it. Xehanort will win!” She said as she finally dissolved into thin air. All that was left of her was her black robe on the ground.

 

 

“We have to get Riku back!” Sora said as they exited the fortress.

 

“The realm of darkness is dangerous, Sora. It's easy to lose sight of light. Falling to darkness is inevitable down there. Are you sure you really want to do this Sora?” King Mickey asked.

 

“I lost Riku once. I can't lose him again.” Sora said with a determined look on his face.


	9. Realm of Darkness

In the realm of darkness, Riku walked along the long and gloomy path. His mind was racing as he thought of his dear friends. How could he have let this happen? His heart and himself were supposed to be stronger than this. Sora would never let the darkness win, so why should he? He continued to walk until he came upon an empty valley. There he noticed a young lady sitting all by herself.

 

“Hello! Miss, what's your name?” Riku shouted as he ran towards the woman. She jolted up and looked at the man standing before her.

 

“No. This couldn't be real. Must be my heart imagining things again.” She said softly. The lady then turned away and began to walk off by herself. Her layered blue hair rustled in the faint breeze.

 

“Wait! This is real, I'm real. My name is Riku.” He said while reaching out for her.

 

“The darkness has a way of deceiving people. It can play tricks on the brain, and plague your heart with false dreams and memories. It can even take away your faith in ever getting out.” She said sadly.

 

Riku sighed and sped up to keep up with her pace. “I've been in the darkness before. It was rough, believe me. But there is a way out. I know that for a fact.”

 

“If you were able to get out of the darkness, why are you back in?” The young lady questioned.

 

Riku looked at her and stopped. “I'm looking for someone. A past keyblade weil-”

 

Suddenly a large swarm of heartless appeared and the young lady sprang into action, summoning her keyblade. At the sight of it, Riku gasped in amazement as it finally dawned on him. This was Aqua.


	10. The Struggle

"Aqua, my name is Riku. I was sent by my master to help save you from the Darkness."

The young lady glanced at Riku in disbelief. "Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? I've been trying to find my way out so I can help my friends. Have you heard anything about Terra or Ventus? Are they okay?"

Before Riku could even respond, a ball of darkness appeared and from its shadows several figures appeared. All dressed in black coats, Xehanort stood with his team.

"Nice to see you again, Aqua." Xehanort said with a devious smile.

"Xehanort!" Aqua responded in anger as she summoned her key blade and prepared to attack the old man.

"Not so fast." Xemnas said while waving his arms and summoning dusks.

"What do you want?" Riku questioned angrily.

"You see, Riku. What we want is you." Xehanort responded. Suddenly a swarm of shadows and dusks surrounded Aqua and Riku. From the ground Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem, and the others all rose into the air.

 

"I won't loose to the darkness!" Aqua shouted. "All these years, I was trapped and lost. I had no faith in ever getting out but now Riku is here and I know there's a way we can both find the light." She said as tears began streaming down her face. Together, her and Riku used all their might and strength to fight off the heartless but they continued to spawn.

 

Suddenly, Young Xehanort plunged his way into the middle of the swarm of heartless. He stood in silence looking Aqua deep in the eye. He began to glow yellow and began shouting from the top of his lungs. Aqua and Riku stood in the circle frightened by the sight before them. Young Xehanort then lifted his hands out towards Aqua as tears emitted from his yellow eyes.

 

"Aqua it's me." He whispered. In a flash of a second, another man erupted from Young Xehanort. He was tall with long brown hair and dashing blue eyes filled with tears. "It's me, Terra."

 

Overcome with joy, Aqua ran to her old friend and hugged him tightly. From above, Xehanort laughed as Terra transformed once again into Young Xehanort. Still in his arms, Aqua realized it was all a trick and tried to get away but she was to late. Young Xehanort smiled as a wave of darkness not only engulfed him but also Aqua.

"No, let her go!" Riku shouted.

Aqua screamed as the darkness overcame her. Slowly, her beautiful blue eyes faded into a deep yellow color and her long blue hair was now as silver as a new coin.

 

"I thought it was me you wanted Xehanort? Why are you hurting Aqua?" Riku asked.

Xehanort then entered the circle as well and stood directly in front of Riku. Without saying a word, Xehanort summoned the shadows to hold down Riku as he began to fill his heart with everlasting darkness. He too screamed as his eyes changed into a bright yellow tone and the darkness took over.


	11. Into the Tower

"Where is he?" Vanitas questioned Aqua. Aqua, Vanitas, and Riku stood at the entrance of the Castle Oblivion.

 

"Follow me." Aqua replied with an evil smirk. Her yellow eyes beamed in the moonlight as they prepared to invade the chamber in which Ventus slept.

 

Years ago, Aqua laid Ventus's body inside a chamber in the castle so that his heart could heal. Now they were planning on taking his body to the darkness. Upon their arrival, Aqua picked up Ventus and turned to the others.

"Perfect. Now we must bring him to Xehanort." Vanitas said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed in the beautiful kingdom of Corona. They landed the ship in a grass field facing a large random tower.

"I wonder who lives there." Goofy said.

"Let's check it out. Maybe we can find clues that may lead us to Riku and the key to return hearts."

"Oh phooey!" Donald quacked. "Do you really think going to some random tower in the middle of basically nowhere will really help us find the key to return hearts and the realm of darkness? That's crazy."

"No Donald, it's fate." Goofy responded calmly.

 

The trio made their way towards the tower only to be greeted by a handful of heartless. Once more they drew their weapons and fought off the horde.

 

 

From her window, a young girl with extremely long blonde hair noticed the commotion outside. She watched in amazement as Sora and the gang fought off the monsters. Once they were done their attention then shifted to the window, and their eyes met hers.

 

"Hello, my name is Sora. And this is Donald and Goofy." Sora said as he waved up above.

 

Without any warning, the young girl threw her hair out of the window. Her long blonde hair was so long it touched the grass Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood on. "Grab on." She yelled out. She then began tugging on her, lifting Sora and the others up into the tower.

 

Once inside they could not help but notice the fantastic sketches all over the walls of the tower. They stood in awe as they admired the art. From the side, the young girl laughed.

"Hi, my name is Rapunzel. It's nice to meet you. I've never actually gotten to speak to anyone outside of these walls before. Ever." She said.

 

"Really? You've never been outside of this tower?" Sora questioned in disbelief.

 

She nodded and looked out of the window onto the beautiful green scenery that lay ahead. "My mother told me the world is very dangerous. It's filled with ruffians and thugs. And besides, you guys saw those monsters. It's scary outside."

"But you're missing out on so much." Donald responded.

"Don't cha ever dream of what it might be like out there?" Goofy asked.

 

"Well you see, tomorrow is my birthday. All my life I've dreamed of seeing the lantern festival thats held every year in the kingdom on my birthday. I always end up watching it from my window but this year I want to actually go and see them up close." She said.

 

"Well we can take you!" Sora insisted.

In shock, Donald looked at Sora and quacked. "What's the matter with you? Aren't you forgetting that we need to find Riku and the key to return hearts?"

 

"I know. But Rapunzel deserves to be able to live out her dream and one little trip won't hurt us. And I kinda want to see the lanterns too. I bet they will look so cool!" Sora responded.

 

Rapunzel sighed and looked at Sora. "You see I just have 2 problems..."

Suddenly, a man fell out of the closet and landed on the floor of the tower. He was laying on his stomach unconscious.

"Who is that?" Sora questioned.

"I wish I knew. I don't know how he got here." Rapunzel said as she eyed the man with much interest.

"Maybe it was fate." Goofy said shyly. Beside him, Donald rolled his eyes and began tapping his foot.

 

Rapunzel then grabbed her trusty frying pan and a chair and made her way towards the unconscious man. She sat him in the chair and tied him up using her hair as a rope.

When he woke up he screamed in shock. "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I tied up? And where's my satchel?"

 

"I'm not sure what brought you here sir-" Rapunzel said.

"Flynn Rider. My name is Flynn Rider." He interrupted.

"Ok, Flynn Rider. I'm not sure what brought you here. Maybe fate-"

"A horse. It was a horse." Flynn chimed in.

"Well, if you want your precious satchel, then you have to take me to see the floating lights."

 

"There, she has Flynn Rider to take her. We can move on to the next world now. We have a mission." Donald said.

"Wait!" Rapunzel said franticly. "Sora please come too. You can fight off those monsters again if they pop up."

"She's got a point." Sora responded as he looked at Donald.

 

And just like that, they were all on their way to see the lights.


	12. The King Needs Help

From the forest of the Enchanted Domain, King Mickey prepared to return to Master Yensid. Now that Riku was lost to the darkness and Sora was doing all that he could, Mickey needed advice. His mission had been to help Riku and find Aqua and now he had failed. The amount of disappointment is his heart plagued his thoughts.

When he arrived at the Mysterious Tower, Yensid sat waiting behind his desk.

"Master Yensid, Riku has given in to the darkness. He's stuck in the realm of darkness!" Mickey said.

 

After hearing this Master Yensid looked on with surprisingly much satisfaction. “The Darkness often causes people to lose hope. That is the tragic case of Aqua in the realm of darkness. After being trapped there for so long, it has taken a toll on her heart and she is beginning to fade into the darkness. Riku knows what's it like to be lost in the darkness, and to have it eat away at your very existence. That is why he must return to darkness in order to help Aqua remember the light.” Said Yensid.

 

"But what am I gonna do? I was supposed to help him. How can I get to the realm of darkness without fully succumbing to it?" Mickey asked. He desperately wanted to save both Riku and Aqua but he could not jeopardize his own light.

 

Yensid leaned forward and stroked his long gray beard. "Get Kairi."


	13. Snuggly Duckling

Back in Corona, Sora and the gang trotted through the forests of the kingdom in hopes of seeing the floating lights. Rapunzel smiled and jumped about in excitement as they walked.

"I can't believe I left my tower!" She yelled happily.

"Don't scream to loud, someone might hear us and catch us." Flynn Rider said. It was at that moment that the group passed a large tree with a wanted poster attached to it. On the wanted poster was a drawing of a young man with dashing eyes, fantastic hair, and a large nose. In horror, Flynn frantically grabbed the poster and crumpled it up. "They just can't get my nose right." He murmured to himself.

"Ya know, if I didn't know better I'd think you were hiding something Flynn Rider." Donald Duck quaked.

Nervously, Flynn eyed the short bird and rolled his eyes. "Me? Hiding something? Never. I'm just helping Rapunzel leave her tower so I can get my satchel back. That's it." He said.

 

"What's in your satchel anyway?" Rapunzel questioned.

 

"Nothing! It's nothing important, trust me." Flynn responded with panic. He had to find a way to change this subject before anyone looked inside the bag. At that moment he noticed a small hut with a duck sign out front. "Hey is anyone hungry? This is my favorite restaurant! It's the snuggly duckling."

 

"Snuggly Duckling?" Donald said angrily. Sora and Goofy looked at each other and began to laugh uncontrollably. "Aw phooey."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're finest table please!" Flynn yelled as they entered the restaurant. Rapunzel was shocked when she saw the occupants of the restaurants. They were large and scruffy ruffians. They wore metal helmets with horns and fur straps. One man had no hand and instead had a hook while another man sat cuddled at a table with a horde of rats. In fear, Rapunzel grabbed her frying pan and held it up in a fighting position.

 

"Do ya smell that?" Flynn asked as he grabbed Rapunzel by the shoulders. "Take a deep breath through the nose."

 

"What is it?" Sora said as he inhaled deeply.

"It smells terrible!" Said Donald.

"No, it's the color brown." Flynn responded.

 

Suddenly, a large man grabbed Rapunzel hair. She jumped and began running away but her hair was so long it took forever.

"That's a lot of hair." The ruffian said in awe.

"She's growing it out." Flynn said casually. "Hey is that blood in your mustache? Goldie look! There's actual blood in his mustache!" He added.

Frightened, Rapuzel, Donald, and Goofy all huddled together in a corner in the restaurant.

"Hey you don't look so good Rapunzel." Flynn said with much concern. "Maybe we should take you back home and call it a day. This was fun anyway and you were able to get out for a while, you can give me back my satchel, and we can go on with our lives like normal." He said.

 

He then grabbed her and they began making their way out of the Snuggling Duckling when suddenly a ruffian closed the door in their face and blocked the exit. "Is this you?" The ruffian said while pointing to a wanted poster of a young man with dashing eyes, fantastic hair, and a long nose.

"Now that's just not fair." Flynn said while eyeing the exaggerated nose painfully.

"That's him alright!" Another ruffian added as he emerged from the shadows. "Go get some guards! This is gonna be fun."

 

"Uh oh." Flynn's eyes widened in fear and Rapunzel lifted her frying pan. At that moment Sora, Donald, and Goofy drew their weapons.

 

The ruffians lunged towards the gang and Sora charged into the crowd with his key blade. He spun around in the air and used a fire spell while Donald jumped high and used a lightening spell. Goofy spun his shield around in a circle, knocking out countless ruffians. Rapunzel zipped through the horde smacking any face she came into contact with.

"Look, there's an escape door." Flynn yelled.

Sora finished off the last few ruffians and sighed with relief. Instantly they could hear horses and guards shouting from outside. "We have to hurry!" Sora said.

The group ran out of the escape door which lead to a long and dark underground tunnel. They ran as fast as they possibly could until they reached the end which was a large dam still in construction.

"Where do we go from here?" Rapunzel asked.

"We'll figure it out. But at least we got away from the guards." Flynn said with much relief.

"Uh guys. I think we have some company." Goofy said softly. They all got quiet and heard the pounding of horse feet and guards.

"We have to jump!" Sora shouted. "They're coming."

"Jump where? There's water everywhere." Flynn said in frustration. "Oh no this is bad. They're gonna lock me up. I'm doomed." Flynn murmured as he paced.

"Up there! There's a ledge. Everyone grab on to my hair." Rapunzel said.

Everyone obeyed and wrapped a piece of Rapunzel's hair around their hands. She then spun her hair like a lasso and tossed it up towards the ledge and jumped. Everyone landed upon the ledge which was wobbling and creaking.

"Everyone be very still." Flynn whispered.

The guards had made it into the dam and one guard noticed the group upon the ledge. They tried to climb up but it was no use.

"Haha you can't get us!" Donald shouted happily as he danced about.

 

"DONALD NO!" Everyone shouted as the ledge began to break. The guards looked in horror as the water in the dam began to flood. The group fell into the water and was whisked away by the waves. Their arms flayed as they desperately tried to grab on to something. Finally, the waves carried them into a small cave completely incased with rocks. The only exit that was there was suddenly blocked when a rock fell yet water was still seeping in through the cracks. They were all trapped in this flooding cave.

 

"No! It can't end this way. It just can't." Sora said as he forcefully threw his body against the rock walls in hopes that he could create an exit.

"Sora it's no use. We're trapped." Flynn said sadly.

"Thank you guys, for at least trying to help me. Even though we didn't make it to see the lights I want you guys to know how much I appreciate you." Rapunzel said as tears streamed down her face.

Feeling guilty, Flynn sighed. "I haven't been completely honest with you all."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as the water rose to his knees.

"My real name is Eugene and I'm wanted in the kingdom for stealing something valuable." He said softly.

Rapunzel smiled and sniffed. "It's okay. I have magic hair that glows when I sing." she chuckled.

"Wait what?" Flynn asked.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." She repeated. This time she fully realized the words coming out of her mouth and she gasped. Now the water was rising to their chests but she still had time.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine," The water had risen to their necks. "Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was--" They were completely submerged in the water when suddenly Rapunzel's hair began to glow and created an exit. Happily, everyone swam to the shore and gasped for air. They were safe.


	14. The Magical Book

Inside a small house, magical orbs of fire and ice ran wild in the air. 

"Great job Lea and Kairi! Now try hitting the objects while they are moving." An old wizard said. He wore long baby blue robes and had round black glasses. His students nodded and lifted their key blades, prepared to strike the moving objects. Suddenly, King Mickey bursted into the room.

"I need Kairi." The mouse said calmly. The wizard and the students stopped abruptly and eyed the king.

"Well, she is currently training. What is the issue?" Questioned the wizard.

"Master Yensid said Kairi is the key to saving Riku." Mickey responded.

"Riku? What happened to him?" Kairi asked with much concern.

Mickey sighed and looked at the young red headed girl with sorrowful eyes. "He is stuck in the realm of darkness, with Aqua. We have to get them out. I'm not sure exactly how but Master Yensid said you were the key."

 

It was at this moment that the wizard, Merlin, walked to his bookcase and revealed something magical. It was an empty book with a blank cover. He handed it to Kairi with a faint smile.

"What's this?" She asked as she grabbed the book.

"Give it to Sora, He'll know what to do." Merlin said.


	15. Rapunzel Knows Best

"Rapunzel let down your hair!" A woman called. She waited below the tower but the long golden hair she anticipated never appeared. In panic she ran to the back of the tower in which there was a secret door. She pulled it open and ran up the dark stair case all the way to the top where Rapunzel usually stayed. To her surprise there was no one at all. Rapunzel was gone. She noticed a satchel tucked away in a corner and opened it only to see a valuable crown and a wanted poster inside. In anger, she grabbed a dagger from a secret box and made her way out of the tower. She had to get her flower back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rapunzel, and Eugene swam to the shore and prepared a campfire. They sat huddled together looking at the stars.

"The world truly is amazing." Rapunzel said softly.

Everyone sat in peaceful silence while admiring the sky. Eugene then turned his attention to Rapunzel, "How long has your been doing that...thing?" He said.

Rapunzel's green eyes met his and a faint smile crossed her face. "Forever I guess. Mother said that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But once it's been cut it turns brown and looses it's power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why I never left the tower."

"What are you going to do once you see the lanterns? Are you going back?" Sora asked.

She put her head down and began playing in her hair nervously, "It's complicated."

For a moment there was nothing but cold silence in the air. Awkwardly, Flynn, Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to go get more firewood. Rapunzel sat all alone at the fire, still admiring the sky.

 

"Finally, I thought they would never leave." Said a random voice from the shadows.

"Mother?" Rapunzel said while looking around.

 

"Hello dear." She responded.

"How did you find me?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"Oh it was easy. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that. Now playtime is over, we're going home Rapunzel."

 

"You don't understand Mother. I've been on the most incredible journey. I've seen and learned so much. I even met new friends." Rapunzel protested.

"Oh I see how it is. You think you know best! Rapunzel knows best now about the whole wide world. Rapunzel's so mature, so grown up, and clever! Well if you're so sure now then go ahead and give that man THIS!" She yelled while holding up the satchel. "This is the only reason why he's here, he's deceiving you. None of them have any interest in really being your friend. Put them to the test and you will see, that Mother knows best." She said. Suddenly she disappeared back into the shadows. Rapunzel sat in silence still shaken by the events.

 

What if mother was right?


End file.
